From here to there (Part One)(SasuNaru)
by ysoweird1012
Summary: Naruto, a lonely flight attendant waiting for love, meets rich Sasuke Uchiha. The Raven changes his life in a few short hours and before they know it, they fall into each others arms.


HI guys! SO this is my story on . I really hope you like it! It has super SasuNaru so be warned.

Rate: M

* * *

Naruto: "Hello, welcome to Air Konoha", I said taking the ticket from a brown haired guy in his early thirties. He had his hair in a high ponytail. "Your seat his 2-B. The second seat of the second row." I gave him back his ticket and he walked past me.

The next person I welcomed was a blond woman in her early thirties, I would say, but you could tell that she had had plastic surgery to look that way. Her seat was a few rows from the man's seat.

Naruto: Have a good flight.

Tsunade: Oh, I plan to. I was wondering if you could bring me some sake and keep em' coming.

Naruto: Of course, but it will have to wait until after we lift off.

She frowned but went to her seat. The last passenger was a guy. He looked like he was about my age, early twenties. He had a pair of sunglasses on and his hair was pitch black. He gave me his ticket and I showed him his seat. I went into the cockpit and sat down on one of the free seats.

Shikamaru: Naruto, you know you're not really supposed to be in here.

Naruto: I know but this is the only place I can think. Anyway, are you ready for lift off?

Shikamaru: "I will be when Kiba get's here-", he said looking at his watch. At that exact moment, Kiba rushed in and took a seat. "Speak of the devil. Where the hell were you?" he asked pressing the power button to start the engine.

Kiba:I'm sorry. Kiri wanted her pink jacket, so I had to find it. And then I found out she didn't have a pink jacket… It was a stressful morning.

Shikamaru: Ever since you've had a daughter with Karui, you're always late. You know I need my co-pilot in order to fly this plane.

Kiba: Aww. Isn't that cute? You need me.

Shikamaru: Yes, legally. But, in any other way, no. You are of no use to me.

Kiba grunted and got into position. Shikamaru turned to me and told me they were ready. I got out of the cockpit and took off the intercom phone.

Naruto: Good morning ladies and gentleman and welcome to Air Konoha. I hope you'll have a very comfortable flight. For safety measures, I ask you to take out the security pamphlet that you can find in the pocket of the seat in front of you. We ask you not to panic in case of an accident. In case of need of life jackets, they're place underneath your seat. You simply slide in through your head and pull the tube here to make it pump. There are also oxygen masks that will be released automatically if we go into emergency mode. The facilities are in the back and in the front to my left right here. We ask you to refrain from smoking and to please not disturb your neighbors. Since we are ready to lift off, I ask you to attach your seatbelt and please turn off all of you electronics right now.

When I put the phone back in the receptor, I took a seat in the flight attendant's seat and attached myself. I put some gum in my mouth so my ears wouldn't pop and closed my eyes at the pressure hit my chest as the airplane got into the sky. I loved that feeling. It was like getting high without the burning of brain cells. When the seat belt sigh turned off, I got out of my seat and started to take out the drink cart.

Shikamaru: "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We have successfully entered the sky at thirty five thousand feet of altitude. You will be with us for the next fourteen hours so please sit tight. Our flight attendant will be serving you drinks in the next few minutes and the movie that will be viewed first is _Fast and the Furious_. We hope you enjoy your flight", he said and I smiled. I was there when he was cursing because he had to learn that speech. It was hard for Shikamaru because he was lazy and always waited until the last minute.

I pulled out the cart and started rolling it through the aisle. The first person was a guy with gray hair and a large scarf covering half his face. He also had a patch on his left eye.

Naruto: "That is quite an eye patch, Mr. Hatake", I said reading his name from my clipboard.

Kakashi: Oh, this? It's just temporary. I'm a martial arts teacher and one of my students accidentally caught me off guard.

Naruto: "That's actually really funny", I laughed and put the clipboard down on the cart. "Anyway, would you like something to drink?" I asked him giving him the drink menu.

He looked over it and decided to get a scotch on the rocks. I handed him his plastic glass and he gave me a tip. I was very surprised when he did this. Flight attendants didn't usually get tips. I mean, I didn't work at a hotel so I didn't get tipped. I did, however, see the world and speak four different languages.

The second passenger was a boy and he ordered a coke. He tried to make it a rum and coke but that wasn't going to happen on my account. The third passenger was the blond women from earlier. She was eager to give her drink order.

Tsunade: A bottle of sake. And now!

I looked at her and she looked at me very seriously. I couldn't get out of her glare so instead; I opened a bottle of Sake for her and poured her some. She drank it straight from the bottle and smiled. It scared me sometimes how people liked alcohol so much.

The last passenger was the black haired man that used to have sunglasses. He had taken them off and was now writing on his computer. He looked at me and now I could see his beautiful black orbs. Damn it! He was my type; dark eyes, dark hair and the cool type. If I wasn't on the job, I would totally ask him out. I looked at my clipboard and caught his name.

Naruto: Hello Mr. Uchiha. Would you like something to drink?

Sasuke: No, but I will take some peanuts.

I smiled and took out a packet of salted nuts. I handed him the package and he took it. Our hands touched as I was giving it to him and a warm feeling was dancing with the butterflies in my stomach. That was strange. I mean, just because I found the guy hot, it didn't mean I liked him. Did it? Jesus! I just met the guy. Literally!

Sasuke: "Take a picture, it'll last longer", he said sighing when he got tired of me. His eyes went back his screen when I realized that I had been standing there, like an idiot, staring at his figure.

Naruto: Oh, I'm so sorry. I guess I fazed out for a moment. Do you need anything else?

Sasuke: Nope. Just tell me when we get there.

I nodded and pushed back the cart to the front of the plane. I opened the door to the cockpit and sat down next to Shikamaru. He looked at me and sighed.

Shikamaru: You aren't supposed to be sitting there.

Naruto: I know but Kiba isn't here. Where is he, anyway?

Shikamaru: Bathroom.

Naruto: Ah.

I leaned my head on my hand and looked at the amazing few of the clouds. Shikamaru had once told me that the only reason he became a pilot was to be as near as the clouds as possible. It was his favourite thing in the world and I think that I finally got why.

Shikamaru: Okay, you can't love clouds that much. Only I do; what the hell is wrong now?

Naruto: Seat 3-B.

Shikamaru: What about it?

Naruto: Not the seat, the guy in the seat.

Shikamaru: "Okay, don't tell me; he's hot, you dig him and you want to screw him", he said taking his eyes off the road to look at me.

Naruto: See? This is why you're my best friend.

He sighed and looked at me again. He reminded me that this always happened to me and that I needed this to stop this. It was true that this happened frequently but it wasn't my fault that hot guys happened to be in every plane I was a flight attendant in. And this guy beat them all. I mean his level of hotness was off the charts.

Shikamaru: All I'm going to say is that our boss told you that if you ever slept with another passenger while you were working, you'd get fired. So I suggest that you follow what I always say.

Naruto: But, you always say that rules are meant to be broken.

Shikamaru: Exactly.

I looked at him and smiled. I got up in a jolt and put my hand on the doorknob. The only problem is that when I opened the door, I landed face to face with Sasuke Uchiha, otherwise known as seat 3-B.

Naruto: U-um… I-

Sasuke: I was just wondering where the bathroom was.

We were inches apart. I could even feel his breath on my face when he had talked. He was a few inches taller than me as well so I had to prop my head up a little if I wanted to look into his eyes.

Naruto: "U-um", I said before clearing my throat with a cough. "Left d-do-", I said trying to make a complete sentence. Thankfully, Mr. Uchiha finished it for me.

Sasuke: Door?

Naruto: Yes, door.

He chuckled and backed away from me. There was now a respectable distance between us. He tried to open the door but when he noticed it was locked, he turned to me and leaned on the wall. When he looked in my eyes, I blushed and turned my head.

Sasuke: Am I making you uncomfortable?

My eyes opened big. It was like he could read my mind. I turned my head and scratch it. I walked up to the cabinet next to him and took out the peanut packets to put them on my cart. Working is the probably the best move to get him out of my mind.

Sasuke: So, have you been a flight attendant for a long time?

Naruto: Um… Yeah. After I dropped out of high school, I went to flight attending school and seven years later, here I am.

Sasuke: "Wow", he said. "You live a full life don't you?" he said sarcastically.

I looked at him and smiled bluntly. I didn't even know how to respond to that. I mean, technically, there was nothing else I could do. I never finished high school, I wasn't good at anything except for entertaining people with my hyperactivity and finally, I always wanted to see the world. So flight attendant was really my only option.

Kiba: "Oh, hey", he said getting out of the bathroom. "Sorry I took so long but, that bathroom is really small. It's all yours", he said giving the bathroom to Mr. Uchiha.

Kiba smiled at me and I smiled back. I returned to my peanut packs when, all of a sudden, I was being pulled into the bathroom. Mr. Uchiha locked the door and pinned me to the door. I didn't know what to say; I didn't even know what to think, especially when he kissed me. The only thing I could think of was to push him back.

Naruto: What are you doing?

Sasuke: Oh, please. Don't tell me you're not gay. I mean, come on! I don't any straight guys who actually enjoy being a flight attendant.

Naruto: Of course I'm gay. _That's_ not the problem.

Sasuke: "Then what is it?" he asked kissing my neck.

Naruto: I-… Ahhh… Stop!

Sasuke: What's wrong? Am I not good enough?

Naruto: That's not it either. Look, my boss said that if I slept with another passenger while I was working, I would get fired.

Sasuke: "So", he smiled. "you've done this before? Good. I like my men bold. And plus, you're cute", he said kissing my neck again.

He backed up and smirked. He unlocked the door and let me out of the bathroom. I touched my neck. It was still warm of his kissing.

Sasuke: Fine. But when I come back, I want your butt parked in the seat next to mine or I'll complain to your boss that you attacked me. And who do you think he'll believe?

I stared at him. Now he was going to blackmail me? How the hell was I going to get out of this one? More importantly, how was I going to explain it to my boss? Not that I was going to leave any evidence this time. I mean seriously, did that guy really have to leave his underwear in the bathroom sink?

I panicked and entered the cockpit for the third time. Shikamaru and Kiba looked back at me and sighed. I came in the cockpit at least ten times every time we flew together. These guys were kind of my best friends.

Shikamaru: "Why Naruto! I never imaged you would drop in so soon", he said sarcastically. Kiba laughed.

Naruto: Ha. Ha. I've got a problem.

Kiba: What a surprise.

Naruto: "Sasuke is blackmailing me", I explained. They didn't even show a hint of surprise.

Shikamaru: You mean seat 3-B?

Kiba: Who's seat 3-B?

Naruto: The hottest guy on the planet.

They both looked at me with their eyebrow raised. It always made them uncomfortable when I talked about guys considering that they were guys and that they weren't gay.

Naruto: What?

Shikamaru: What's the problem exactly?

Kiba: Seat 3-B is blackmailing him.

Shikamaru: Right.

Naruto: "He's unbelievable! I mean I just met him and already I've kissed him. He just pinned me to the bathroom door and started making out with me. And when I told him I couldn't, you know, do him because my job was on the line, he said that he would tell our boss I jumped him. I can't believe him!" I yelled out. I couldn't resist. I was angry.

Kiba and Shikamaru just laughed. I would be just the kind of person to get into this kind of situation. In fact, I had already gotten in this kind of situation; exactly this kind of situation, actually. It was just funny how I was in it for the second time; you would have thought that I learned my lesson the first time.

Naruto: "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I yelled, slamming my fist on the pilot's side table. "I could've been raped!" I dramatically pointed out.

Kiba: Please, even if you would've gotten raped, don't tell me you wouldn't have liked it.

I blushed and left the cockpit. I looked over to Sasuke's seat and noticed that he wasn't out of the bathroom yet. I sighed. I had about a minute before I had to go sit next to him if I didn't want to get fired. I took out a piece of chocolate and popped it in my mouth. Maybe this would help me from jumping Sasuke. I couldn't deny that I had the hotts for him, after all.

As I made myself comfortable on seat 3-B, I saw Sasuke getting out of the bathroom and smirk; Sasuke was pleased that I had obeyed him. He approached me, still smirking.

Sasuke: "I see you picked the right decision", he said sitting down. I turned to him and glared. "Ah, don't be like that. I wasn't actually going to report you. I just wanted to get to know you", he said putting a peanut in his mouth. I felt relieved.

Naruto: Why didn't you just say so? Why did you have to threaten me like that?

Sasuke: Would you have really come to talk to me on the job if I had just asked you?

I didn't answer. I couldn't deny that I would have denied the proposal. I had gotten into enough trouble and if my boss would've figure out that I was talking to a passenger the entire time I was on the flight, I would have gotten in some serious shit.

Sasuke: "Exactly", he said turning to him. "Now tell me about yourself", he said simply, not seeing any problem in taking the only flight attendant on the plane and keeping him from doing his job.

Naruto: I have work to do. I can't do this right now; maybe when we land.

Sasuke: Come on. Just five minutes.

I looked over at my passengers and nodded. The plane ride was going smoothly; I didn't think anyone would need me in the next five minutes.

Naruto: Okay, but on one condition. Whatever you ask me, I can ask the same of you", I said looking at him straight in the eye. Sasuke nodded his head. "Good. Now, what do you wanna know?"

Sasuke: Full name.

Naruto: Naruto Kyuubi Uzumaki. You?

Sasuke: "You already know that answer", he pointed out. "How old are you?" he asked.

Naruto: Twenty three, you?

Sasuke: Same. Single?

I could tell that Sasuke really wanted to know the answer of the last question. It was very funny to see someone so into me try so hard to have me.

Naruto: Yes. And I'm guessing by that kiss, you are too?

Sasuke: You guess right. What about your parents?

I looked at him. I could feel my eyes water up; I mean what could I tell him about my parents? Not much. I didn't even know what they really looked like. I could always talk to him about my adoptive dad though.

Sasuke: "Did I say something wrong?" he said to me reaching to touch my hand. I smiled and nodded.

Naruto: "No, it's just that I found out recently that I was adopted and now I don't know who my real parents are", this time, he grabbed my hand and held it. His hands were soft. "But my adoptive father is really cool. His name is Iruka and he's been there for me more than my real parents ever were", I said squeezing Sasuke's hand as well. "What about you? How's your family?"

Sasuke: I guess I have good parents for egoistic billionaires. I mean in public they act like shallow people but in private, they're good. And my brother, well, he's in the army so I don't really see him often, but he's kind of my best friend so all in all, I have a pretty good family.

As he was talking, I noticed the glimpse of happiness in his eyes. It suited him. He was still holding my hand but now his thumb was caressing my skin; it felt nice. Normally, I was the one that took care of my boyfriends, but I guess being taken cared of for a change was kind of nice.

Naruto: Your five minutes are up; I should get back to work.

Sasuke: Really? I mean there's still at least 8 hours left on this plane ride; do you have to go now?

Naruto: Yes, Mr. Uchiha. The-

Sasuke grabbed my arm just when I was leaving. He got up, stroke my cheek with his smooth hand and plunged his stare in my eyes.

Sasuke: Call me Sasuke. Mr. Uchiha is my father and please don't tell me I'm like my father.

I nodded and smiled. He was getting hotter and hotter. He released my arm, letting me go back to the service area. I picked up the phone and pressed the intercom button.

Naruto: "Good evening ladies and gentleman. I hope you are enjoying your flight. So far, the route has been nice. Although, the bad news is that, in a couple of hours, we are going to hit a tropical storm", I said. The passengers sighed of disappointment and frowned. "Not to worry, though; we are trained to make it through these storms safely. Now, in other news, I will be serving dinner in the next fifteen minutes. The menus are in the folders of the seats in front of you. Please let me know if you need anything", finished putting the phone back in the intercom.

I began putting meals in the microwave to heat them up as I took the meal selection of every passenger. When he came to Sasuke, the pit of my stomach began to boil with hormones.

Naruto: Hey, so what do you want?

Sasuke: "I think I'll have you with a side of you", he said looking up from his menu. "I mean I could always take the steak but I have a feeling you'd be juicier." His voice gave me chills. Good chills.

Naruto: "Right; the steak. Good selection, sir", I responded, ignoring the pass he tried on me.

I almost ran back to the service area as I took more plates and put them down on the cart. I gave my passengers their meal and Sasuke almost looked disappointed when I gave him his meat instead of giving him myself.

When I had taken everyone's meals away, when they were done, I looked over at Sasuke, for no reason except curiosity, and caught him smirking and staring at me. I felt my cheeks burn up and the pit of my stomach was suddenly getting drowned in butterflies. I turned my head towards the airplane's microwave and sighed. How could this happen? I met the guy two hours ago and already, I'm blushing when he looks at me.

Naruto: What the hell is wrong with me?

Sasuke: "Absolutely nothing", he surprised me, hugging me from behind and placing his head on my shoulder.

Naruto: "SASUKE", I screamed-whispered. "What are you doing?" I asked him turning around. His arms were still around me but now he was kissing my neck again.

Sasuke: I can't wait until we land.

Naruto: Wait for what?

He looked at me and smirked. He grabbed my hand, opened the bathroom door and pushed me in. When he saw how surprised I was, he smiled and kissed me. The kiss was not what I was expecting; the last time he had kissed me, it was with hunger and force. This time, it was with passion and love. I couldn't explain it but the way he kissed me, it made me feel like he was mine in another life time.

Sasuke: Wait for this. I want you so badly.

Naruto: But if my boss-

Sasuke: "Ah! Holy hell", he said crashing his lips on mine and picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as much as my uniform could let me and put my arms around his neck. "I'll sue your boss for all his worth if he fires you, okay?" I nodded. "Now shut up and let me screw you as much as this", he said looking around the bathroom. "_room _can allow me to", he emphasized on the word room, trying to say that the facilities were not very big and not very clean.

Sasuke started by kissing my lips. Then he kissed my neck. Then he ripped my shirt opened. And then I screamed. And it wasn't out of pleasure either; he ripped my only shirt and now he was laughing about it?

Naruto: What the hell is wrong with you?!

Sasuke: You're so funny when you're mad.

I shot Sasuke a death glare as I pushed him off of me. Sasuke was still laughing despite how furious I was.

Naruto: "So you're just gonna stand there laughing while I HAVE TO THINK OF HOW TO FIX THIS SITUATION", I said, yelling the last part, as I exited the bathroom. Even outside of the facility, I could still hear him chuckle.

For the fourth time today, I entered the cockpit and sighed. Kiba turned his head to me, not surprised that I was here again. Shikamaru turned as well but was the first to notice my torn shirt.

Shikamaru: "What happened to your shirt?" he asked looking back at the sky. But, by the sigh I let out of his mouth, Shikamaru already knew. "Wait. Let me guess: Sasuke?"

Naruto: "He's incredible! AND NOT IN THE GOOD WAY, KIBA!" I directed my yell to Kiba who was snickering at the inappropriate adjective I had described Sasuke with.

Kiba: I'm sorry. Okay, so what did he do this time?

Naruto: I'm not telling you. You're just gonna laugh at me. Just tell me how long I have to put up with this bastard.

Shikamaru: "About five hours", he announced looking at his watch.

Naruto: Thank God! Now, do either of you have an extra shirt?

Kiba: "I think so", he answered me looking into his bag. "Yup", he said pulling out the white dress shirt. "And you're lucky; Karui washed it yesterday", he said smiling.

Naruto: Thanks Kiba; I really don't know what I would have done without you.

Shikamaru: "Hate to burst your bubble of happiness Naruto but that tropical storm I told you about, well we're entering it", he said as he started pushing all sorts of buttons. "I suggest you tell the passengers before they get annoyingly worried." I nodded and put my hand on the doorknob.

Kiba: Oh, and Naruto? Sasuke may be a bastard but don't tell me that you don't like that about him.

I blushed furiously after Kiba said that; how the hell could he see through me like that? I mean, of course I loved that he was like that. It was his cockiness that drew me to him in the first place.

I opened the door and returned to the service area. Sasuke had gone back to his seat and was typing away on his computer. I felt relieved. I mean, who knows what he could've done to me if he was still in the bathroom waiting for me.

I walked in the corner of the service area and put on Kiba's shirt; it surprisingly fit perfect considering how much Kiba liked to bulk up. He was like an animal when it came to lifting weights.

Naruto: "Ladies and gentlemen I hate to tell you this but we unfortunately hit that tropical storm", I announced as passengers looked around each other out of fear. "But there is nothing to fear; as you can see the seat belt sign is lit up so please buckle up and prepare for a few bumpy rides along the way."

That's when all hell broke loose.

Tsunade: "Whaddya mean we have to stay in our *hips* seats?" she asked getting up, now holding the entire bottle of sake in her hands. "I WANNA MOVE", she yelled and put her hands up above her head.

Naruto: "Please calm down ma'am", I said trying to seat her back down.

Tsunade: Ma'am? Honey, who you callin' ma'am? I ain't _that_ old!

I tried to take the bottle away from her but that just made her angry; she got away from her seating area and started to go to the cockpit. I tried to stop her by grabbing her wrist but she was stronger than she looked.

Tsunade: "Don't *hips* touch me", she said pulling her arm back. "I'm a lady and you never-." She never got to finish her sentence because the next thing I knew, the winds from the storm had hit us and the blond _lady_ hit her head on the screen TV that was playing _Skyfall_. She was now on the floor and bleeding from the head.

Shit! Now what am I going to do? I never learned how to do CPR; I figured if someone needed it, I would just call 911. But I can't call 911 on an airplane.

Sasuke: Get a wet towel.

Naruto: What?

Sasuke: "We need to stop the bleeding before she loses too much blood", he explained as he took her and placed her on one of the empty seats. He lowered the seat and led her down.

I got up from the floor and rinsed a white cloth. Water dripped from it as I carried it to Sasuke. He took it and started putting pressure on the back of the lady's head.

Sasuke: "Well don't just stand there!" he said waking me up from my thoughts. "Tell the captain that we need to make an emergency landing!" he commanded me. Normally I wasn't one for panic but in the seven years I've been in this business not once has this ever happened.

I ran to the cockpit and threw open the door. Shikamaru was trying his hardest to keep his cool while trying to balance the plane. Kiba turned his head towards me then back at the control board.

Kiba: Not now Naruto.

Naruto: You don't understand! I-

Shikamaru: "Naruto, we have a plane full of people to save; we don't have time to hear about the latest thing Sasuke did to you", he yelled, annoyed. I looked at him, feeling hurt; how couldn't I have known that my best friend was tired about hearing about my life?

Naruto: "..." I didn't say anything. I approached Kiba and whispered in his ear.

Kiba: Um... Naruto wants to say that we have an unconscious passenger and we need to make an emergency landing.

Shikamaru turned to me. His face had a shocked and apologetic look. He tried to say something but I knew that this wasn't the time to have this kind of conversation. I got back to the passengers and saw Sasuke near the lady; she was still unconscious. When Sasuke saw me, he got up and came up to me.

Sasuke: So?

Naruto: "We have a airline in Thailand that we can stop in", I told him. I felt so selfish I couldn't even think straight; I mean, of course they we tired of my complaining. They both had their lives straightened out and I was still trying to find myself!

Sasuke: When will we get there?

Naruto: I-

Just then, the static sound of Shikamaru's voice on the intercom made its appearance and everyone sweat dropped. It's true what they say: people listen to pilots no matter what the trouble.

Shikamaru: "Ladies and gentlemen, considering the extreme bad weather and the medical emergency, we are going to be making an emergency landing in Bangkok. If you could please take your seats and buckle up: it's going to be a rocky landing", he finished.

Naruto: That pretty much sums it up. Now, take your seat.

Sasuke: "Why? You don't want me to get hurt?" he said with a huge smirk. I couldn't help but blush; his cockiness just got worst and worst. But, hey! Who's complaining?

I walked up to the service area and locked myself up in my seat. I always hated when we landed. Especially when the weather was bad. Usually, I felt safe 35 feet above the ground but when it came to coming back, that bump when the plane first touches the runway, it gives me heart palpitations. And it isn't the good kind.

After ten minutes, I started feeling that we were descending. My heart started racing, my head

started spinning. But then I felt a warm hand grabbing onto mine; Sasuke.

Sasuke: "You know", he said sitting in the seat next to mine. "for a flight attendant, you're not very good with landings." He took my hand and calmed me down. For a guy I just met, he had a good way of calming me down.

My ears started blocking the sound of the aircraft slowly descending. My hand gripped Sasuke's and I closed my hands; it seemed to help when I couldn't see the plane turbulent. When I was still studying to be a flight attendant, my supervisor advised me to imagine a place where I felt safe when I didn't feel save in the airplane. So I did; I imagined when Sasuke and I were in the bathroom and he was kissing me. Safe and happy were the only words to describe that situation.

Sasuke: Relax. We're almost down.

I took a breath and looked at him. There was something soothing about his warm smile. I couldn't put my finger on it but I felt like I saw it before. Or maybe it was just me hallucinating out of fear or something.

Fifteen minutes passed and I could finally clearly see the houses and the landscape spread out near the airport. I felt relieved that we made it without getting killed. The sudden shock of the landing made me jolt forward causing Sasuke's arm to block my body from feeling too much pain from the seat belt. It felt good to have someone to do that for me.

As soon as Shikamaru and Kiba stopped the plane, the passengers started clapping and relief could be seen on their faces. I got out of my seat and called from the plane's phone for some help.

Shikamaru: "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking; we have successfully landed despite the trouble. We ask you to please stay seated until we safely send the wounded passenger to the hospital. Thank you and sorry for the inconvenience", he said calmly. He was always good in a crisis.

The paramedics came five minutes later prepared with a stretcher and an oxygen mask. They looked worried and in a hurry.

But then they started to speak Thai.

Paramedic: "Thī̀ p̄hū̂ p̀wy dị̂?", one of them said, clearly trying to the patient in time. But unfortunately, Thai isn't one of my languages.

Naruto: What?

Sasuke: "They're asking where the patient is", he said butting in. Actually, he was more taking care of the situation. "Pt̩ibạti tām c̄hạn", he said showing them to the unconscious blond.

When the paramedics took away the lady, I looked over at Sasuke who raised his right eyebrow when I started to stare.

Naruto: "I didn't know you spoke Thai", I told him chocked.

Sasuke: "Why do you seem surprised?", he asked. "We just met; there's a lot you don't know about me", he pointed out.

He was speaking the truth; we had in fact just met and there was indeed a lot I didn't know. But, hopefully, that was all about to change from both sides.

Sasuke: So... We landed; now you're going out with me.

Naruto: I don't know...

Sasuke: "That wasn't a question, it was an order", he clarified stepping an inch closer to me. I got ready for him to kiss me when all of a sudden Kiba burst out of the cockpit followed by Shikamaru.

I tried looking Shikamaru straight in the eye but I couldn't. He was right after all; all I did was come to them with stupid relationship problems at the worst possible times. Kiba had just had a daughter with Karui and Shikamaru had to ask Temari's dad his permission to marry him; both of each put a lot of pressure on their backs. They didn't need me to make it worse.

Kiba: "Well", he finally said, breaking the ice. "I didn't mean to interrupted anything", he said meaning how close Sasuke was to me.

Sasuke: "You didn't. I'll meet you at the bar", he said stepping away from me and picking up his laptop case.

Kiba: "I'll join you", he said following Sasuke outside.

Shikamaru: Listen Naruto; I didn't mean what I said. I've just been under a lot of stress lately you know with whole wedding thing. I'm really sorry.

Naruto: No. I'm sorry. I've always been coming to you with relationship problems. I get how you could be sick of it.

Shikamaru: That's not what I'm saying. We're best friends; you can always come to me. Just not when I'm flying through a tropical storm with a wounded passenger on board.

I looked at him and he had a smile on his face. I couldn't help but laugh and so did he. When we came back to our senses, I smiled at him and offered my hand to him. He nodded his head, pushed my hand away and hugged me. When we let go of each other, we smiled.

Shikamaru: "Now just because I hugged you, it doesn't mean you can fall for me", he said in a mocking tone.

Naruto: You're so full of yourself. Besides you're not my type.

We laughed. It felt good to have Shikamaru back as a friend. We took our stuff and left the plane, heading to the airport's bar. It was pretty crowded at this hour; the afternoon was the most popular time for people to wait for the arrivals of their friends or family.

When Shikamaru and I arrived at the bar, we sat down next to Sasuke and Kiba who were already talking.

Kiba: Hey! You made it; you guys friends again?

Naruto: "Yup", I said after looking at my best friend who was already smiling at me.

Kiba: That's great. Anyway, I should get ticket back to Japan; if I don't, Karui will chop my head off.

Shikamaru: "Count me in on that", he said getting out of the chair. "I have a dinner with Temari's brother that I can't be late for", he said waving good-bye to me and leaving with his co-pilot.

I turned to Sasuke who was smirking at me. I knew why also; he was finally going to get his date with me. I mean I can't deny that I don't know why he's so happy; II am/I incredibly amazing after all.

Sasuke: You ready?

Naruto: "Ready for what", I asked actually scared of the next sentence that was going to come out of his mouth.

Sasuke: For the time of your life; Ino one/I has a lousy time on a date with an Uchiha.

Once he said that, a shiver traveled down my spine. It was like he was ordering me to enjoy myself; it kind of scared me.

Naruto: "Um...", I said hesitantly. "I guess I could use a good time", I said trying to smile despite the evil yet adorable half smirk Sasuke was giving me.

Sasuke: Good. Now let's go; lucky for us, my uncle and his wife own a restaurant on Khao San Road.

What the hell? Did the guy know everything and everyone? What else don't I know about him? Is he really human? Or is he a weird alien from an unknown galaxy who knows everything and wants to suck my brain out of my head?

Sasuke: "What?" he asked me after a while of me staring at him with an eyebrow raised. "Do I have something on my face?"

Naruto: No, no; sorry. Your face is perfect.

Sasuke: "Oh, is it?" he asked, pulling me closer to him.

I smiled and was about to kiss him until I saw the bartender look at us with disgust. I hate when people do that; it's the 21st century for Heaven's sake! Get used to the fact that gay couples exist!

Naruto: What? Never saw two men in love?

Bartender: "wha-", he said, trying to pretend he wasn't staring at us with disapproval.

Naruto: "Oh, don't act dumb! I saw you, you little-", I tried to say before Sasuke took my chin and turned my head to face him.

Sasuke: "Naruto, he's looking at that guy", he pointed to a bum who had just taken a half eaten sandwich out of the airport garbage. The wrapper was dripping of old yogurt someone had thrown out as well.

Naruto: "Oh", I said after looking back at Sasuke and the bartender. "Sorry about that. Homophobes kind of get on my nerves", I said trying to sound apologetic.

Bartender: "Oh, I'm not homophobic", he smiled. "Trust me", he said looking me up and up. Very flirty if I may add.

Sasuke: "Oh, HELL NO!" he yelled, furious. "_This_ is NOT happening! We're out of here!" He took my arm and dragged me outside of the airport.

Sasuke whistled for a taxi and waited until someone stopped for us. I would think that one of the perks of being rich like Sasuke was a limo waiting for you wherever you go.

Naruto: Um, Sasuke-

Sasuke put his left index finger on my lips to shush me instead of talking to me but he still looked angry. Once I realized he wasn't going to remove his finger, I smiled and kissed it. He looked at me and smirked.

Sasuke: "You're skipping dinner; if I don't have you right now, I might die", he said taking my hand and dragging me into the cab.

Naruto: I don't know...

Sasuke: "I'm afraid that wasn't a question", he clarified turning his head to the cabbie. "Chexrātạn kæ rnd̒ s̄uk̄humwith rongræm pord", he said in Thai. The cabbie nodded his head and started driving.

Naruto: How do you even pronounce that shit?

Sasuke: I learned it when I was young; your brain is like a sponge when you're eight years old.

I looked at him and smiled. I can't believe how smart this guy is; I mean he's only in his twenties and he's practically a fully- educated doctor! Or at least he acts like it. The taxi pulled up a to a huge building but the architecture was clearly Thai. Sasuke paid the cabbie and got out of the car. He took my hand and guided me to the front door of the hotel. We booked a hotel room and got directly to the room.

Naruto: "Nice...", I said impressed of the largeness of the room. The bed was for sure a king size and the view outside of the window showed a beautiful waterfall falling into a hot tub made only for the room.

Sasuke: "Very", he said as he took my hips in his hands and started kissing my neck. It felt good to finally be touched by him without worrying about 50 people on an aircraft. He started unbuttoning my shirt and touching everywhere on my chest. I closed my eyes and let the pleasure overwhelm my body. Sasuke turned me around and looked deep into my eyes. And for the first time, he kissed me not hungrily , not passionately nor did he stick his tongue in my mouth; instead, he kissed me like we were long lost lovers who had just reunited.

Sasuke started backing me up to the bed and slowly pushing me on the mattress. I put my hands and in his hair and weirdly his hair didn't even get messed up. He started kissing my neck; the sensation went directly down to my groin as it got harder and harder. But I couldn't let him have all the fun; I started taking off his shirt as well; he smirked at the sudden change of pace but I'll be damned if I let myself be the Uke. Not again. This time, I was going to be the Seme; I flipped him over and ripped off his shirt.

Sasuke: "SERIOUSLY?" he yelled lifting himself up by his elbows.

Naruto: "Karma's a bitch, Teme", I said referring to when he did the same thing to me on the plane. I lowered myself to his chest and started playing with his nipples. Sasuke looked like he was loving it but at the same time he looked uncomfortable with being on the bottom. He tried to flip me over but I stood my ground and started playing with his pant's zipper. He held back a moan as I finally put my hand in his underwear.

Sasuke: "Naruto...", he said as I started playing with his hard penis.

Naruto: Yes Sasuke?

Sasuke: "...", he let out a moan as I started rubbing his long member. "Let me be on top?", he practically ordered me, smirking at my angered face. No way in hell was I going to let in control me without a fight .

Naruto: No way.

Sasuke: I'm just trying to benefit your pleasure; if I'm on top, your orgasm will fell a million times better than if I'm on the bottom.

Naruto: "Oh, really?" I asked lowering my head to his mouth and pressing our lips together. I felt his mouth formatting a smirk as our bodies started to grind together. I felt my dick getting harder and harder as he tried to unbutton my pants and before I know it we were completely naked.

Clothes were spread out on the floor like old rags and Sasuke had won; he was to be the Seme for the night. And he was right; the sensation of his dick in my hole felt amazing. Unlike when I was usually on top and where I had to do all the work, it felt good to be taken cared of for once.

Once our level of adrenaline started lowering and our bodies felt tired, Sasuke kissed me on the forehead and embraced me. I smiled; never had I imaged that I would really like a guy who I had just met.

When I woke up, I opened my eyes and all I saw was pitch black hair. I panicked for a moment but then remembered who belonged to all that pitch black. I turned my head and realized that head was using his pecks as pillows and our members were intertwined together. I smiled at the sentiment that I felt last night. I got out of his grasp and put my boxers on. I opened the blinds to the window and let the sun shine through the window and into the room. Sasuke made a waking sound and turned to hide the sun. I approached him and kissed his cheek.

Naruto: Wake up Sasuke.

Sasuke: "... No", he said, snuggling against his pillow. I smiled; he looked even cuter asleep then awake.

Naruto: "Please?" I asked getting back into bed and wrapping my arms around his torso. I tangled my fingers with his and waited for him to react when I started kissing his neck.

Sasuke: "You're asking to get raped right now", he implied and even though I couldn't see him I knew he was smirking. N

Naruto: You're forgetting that it isn't called raped if I like it.

Sasuke turned around and started kissing me. Unlike a lot of the boys I spent the night with, Sasuke didn't have morning breath. He got on top of me and started lowering his head to my neck and left a trail of hickies. HE was about to go lower when he suddenly stopped and got out of bed.

Naruto: "What are you doing?" I asked as I watched him opened a draw and take out the room service menu.

Sasuke: Ordering food.

Naruto: "you know what I mean", I said referring to failed attempt to recreate the show he did last night.

Sasuke: "You're the one who wanted me to get up", he reminded me. "Now, what do you want for breakfast?" he asked sitting on the bed and showing me the menu.

Naruto: "Right now?", I asked looking at him. He looked at me as well fully knowing what I would say next. "You", I said putting my hand on the back of his neck and pulling him towards me. I kissed him as best as I could but he still pulled back due to the growling of his stomach.

Sasuke: "If I don't put something in there I just might faint", he said referring to his stomach. "Now what do you want?" he asked showing me the menu again.

Naruto: I guess I'll have Khanom Pang.

Sasuke: "Waffles, really?" he asked looking unimpressed. "You're in Thailand and you're having American food?"

Naruto: "Actually waffles are Belgium", I said raising my finger like a smart-ass.

Sasuke: "_Actually Waffles are Belgium_", he said mimicking me as he lowered himself and gently kissed me. "Okay, I guess I'll have Khai Jiao", he said taking the phone.

Naruto: "Oh and what's that?" I asked already knowing the answer with my eyebrow raised.

Sasuke: "Fried eggs", he said looking a little guilty.

Naruto: And where do eggs come from?

Sasuke: "Cambodia", he answered smirking. "Which, no isn't from Thailand, but at least it's in Asia", he smiled. "Chı̀ reā t̂xngkār s̄ạ̀ng sụ̄̂x s̄inkĥā bāng h̄̂xng brikār", he said into the phone. " H̄nụ̀ng khả s̄ạ̀ng k̄hxng k̄hị̀ ceīyw læa k̄hxng k̄hnxm pāng", he said before hanging up. "They'll be here in little bit. Meanwhile I'm taking a shower", he said going into the bathroom.

Naruto: "Okay", I responded going back to my original sleeping position.

Sasuke: "Naruto", he said after realizing that I wasn't following him. I perked up wondering what he wanted. "I said that I was going into the shower", he reminded me raising an eyebrow. I still was wondering what he wanted. "Where I'll be naked", he clarified. Suddenly, a huge amount of perverted thoughts ran through my mind.

Naruto: "Coming", I said jumping out of bed.

Sasuke: "That's what I thought", he smirked, slapping my butt.

Naruto: "So, this is it", I said clutching my stewardess bag. Sasuke and I had spent the weekend in Bangkok and it was amazing. But, unfortunately, I was needed in America and he had business in Japan.

Sasuke: Yah.

Naruto: "Well, it was nice to meet you", I said offering him my hand. He looked like he was restraining himself to laugh. I couldn't help to act like this; I was never good with goodbyes. He shook my hand. "Okay, so long", I said before he could say anything and tried to leave. But, before I could hop on the next plane, he grabbed my arm.

Sasuke: "What do you mean _so long_?" he asked turning me around and cupping my face. "You ain't going anywhere", he said before crashing his lips to mine. "I'm calling you as soon as my business meeting is over and we're going on a date when you get back from New York", he smiled.

Naruto: "Are you sure you're going to be able to restrain yourself", I asked teasing him.

Sasuke smiled and kissed me once more. I looked at him and hugged him. Even though we had just me, I really didn't want to say goodbye to this future relationship. I took in his scent and kissed his cheek before taking my luggage and heading near the aircraft. Before I got in, I looked at him once again. He was smirking; his smirk suggested that we would see each other again and that I shouldn't worry.

I entered the airplane and took a seat in first class. The engine started to roar and I took out my phone to close it. But, before I could, it vibrated; the message was from Sasuke.

*See you soon dope 3*


End file.
